You make me so hot
by becksthewolf
Summary: Zack Ryder / Lita, some lemony-ness not a whole lot though. It ends cute I promise.


**I hope you all like it. I don't own any of these lovely people, but if I did they would mate. Constantly. xDDDD Just kidding..not really. For my buddy alex, with out whom, I wouldn't know the awesomeness of the Zack and amy pairing. Thanks for roleplaying with me homie g. You make my day.**

* * *

><p><em>You're so good to me Baby Baby<em>

Amy Dumas licked her lips as she sat up on the Kitchen counter, she bit down on her bottom lip glaring at the kitchen clock. Her legs swung absent mindlessly back and forth, her grip on the edge of the counter was so tight it was turning her knuckles white from the force.

What was taking Zack so long? She had something important to tell flight had landed an hour ago, and her husband still wasn't home. It normally didn't take him this song to get home from the LI airport. Part of her was starting to get worried when, suddenly she heard a noise coming from the garage.

Mere seconds later her husband with his bags in his hands and a bouquet of red roses walked through the door. He set his stuff down and was immediately tackled into a hug, as Amy leaped down from the counter and threw her arms around him.

Zack chuckled lightly wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close to his chest. "Hey Red." He greeted affectionately, as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I take it, you miss me?" He mused, using his hand to brush her red hair of her hazel eyes so he could look into them.

Amy nodded, leaning up to kiss him passionately. "Only a whole lot." She whispered pulling back, her hazel eyes meeting his brown ones. "I was lonely, and that DVD of us is good but it pales in comparison to the real thing." She muttered, before smirking at him.

It was hard with him working and traveling all the time, four days out of the week and sometimes more he was gone. It was hard to take, with her stuck here by herself. She got lonely and bored.

Before Zack could respond Amy let go of him, and grabbed his bags. She glanced at the roses, and stole a glance at him, before dragging his stuff into their bedroom. She managed to shove his stuff in the walk-in closet, not wanting to see his bags. For the next couple of days, he was hers. The WWE and everybody else could do with out the Long Island Iced Z.

Zack's footsteps were silent as he walked up behind her. He knew she missed him, he missed her a lot too. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and buried his head in her neck kissing it. Amy giggled lightly and tilted her head to the side, giving him better access.

_I want to lock you up in my closet, where no one's around_  
><em>I want to put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed<em>  
><em>I want to drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound<em>  
><em>I want to stay this way forever, I'll say it loud<em>  
><em>Now you're in and you can't get out<em>

"You know Matthew you are not going anywhere." Amy said referring to Zack by his real name. She didn't do it often only when she was mad, super serious or at their wedding.

Zack grinned against her neck, nipping it lightly before she turned in his arms. "I mean it babe! You are staying here with me." Amy warned, then using her quickness pushed him against the closet door.

Zack's back hit the wall with a thud, and he raised a brow as he looked down at her. "I'm yours babe." He said simply as he tried to reassure her. "All yours." He added leaning down to claim her lips in a loving kiss.

It soon became heated as Amy took control using her weight to keep him pinned. She slid her tongue out, trailing over her Husband's bottom lip. When he didn't part his lips, Amy nipped his lip hard causing him to gasp in pain. Amy let out an amused sigh, as she slid her tongue into his mouth.

She ran it over his, battling for dominance which she easily won. She was his weakness after all. Amy explored the contours of his mouth, just letting herself get lost in the feeling.

_You make me so hot  
>Make me wanna drop<br>You're so ridiculous  
>I can barely stop<br>I can hardly breathe  
>You make me wanna scream<br>You're so fabulous  
>You're so good to me Baby Baby<br>You're so good to me Baby Baby_

Suddenly Zack turned the tables, flipping their positions that it was Amy who was now pinned against the wall. He pushed his tongue past her exploring her mouth this time. He grabbed at her hips picking her up so it was easier, and he had better access to her mouth.

She moaned against his mouth at his sudden show of dominance crossing her legs so that was stationary. Her hands worked their way into his spiked brown hair pulling at it. He broken the kiss and smirked at her, as he placed his lips at her jaw kissing and sucking his way down it until he got to her neck. Using his tongue he traced his name into her neck and then as an exclamation point he bit down on her neck. He did it firmly but not hard enough to break the skin. He was marking her as his.

Amy gasped, moaning his name loudly. "Oh god...Zack." She panted, tugging on his hair. Zack slid his tongue over the bite mark soothing it softly, before pulling her away from the closet and setting her on the bed.

Now that he was holding her up, he moved his hands running them over the hem of her shirt. He stole a glance at her, before getting frustrated Amy grabbed it and yanked it over her head. Zack chuckled, and rolled his eyes sensing his wife's impatience. She need him, as much as he needed her; in ever single way possible.

He ran his hands over her now bare stomach, Zack had always loved her stomach. He knew he could kiss in either direction from it and they'd both end up happy. Amy grabbed at the hem of his shirt now tugging it upwards, Zack helped her get it off.

He pressed his chest to her, letting their skin touch as he reclaimed her lips. He had missed being this close to her. He slid one of his hands down into her sweatpants, and was surprised to feel nothing but skin and her.

Zack pulled back from the kiss and raised a brow. "Easy access?"

Amy blushed looking up into her husband's eyes. "Just the way you like it." She replied lightly.

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in_  
><em>And I can show you all the places, you've never been<em>  
><em>And I can make you say everything, that you never said<em>  
><em>And I will let you do anything, again and again<em>  
><em>Now you're in and you can't get out<em>

Zack chuckled kissing her softly. Amy smiled, flipping them over so that he was on bottom, she pulled his hand out from her sweatpants and shook her head. "Not yet though." She whispered, as she reached back undoing her bra. She threw it off the bed and grinned down at him, as she slowly slid herself down his body away.

Zack let out a growl of approval, as Amy kissed his chest. She let her hands trail down his arms and side just feeling his muscles. She loved his physique and the way his muscles rippled and moved under her hands. Suddenly she touched one of his ribs causing him to wince in pain.

Amy looked up at him, her gaze narrowing in concern as she touched the spot again only for him to wince again. "Looks like somebody has a boo-boo." She mused. "Let Nurse Red fix that right up for ya." She said winking at him, as she moved her head kissing it softly.

_You make me so hot_  
><em>Make me wanna drop<em>  
><em>You're so ridiculous<em>  
><em>I can barely stop<em>  
><em>I can hardly breathe<em>  
><em>You make me wanna scream<em>  
><em>You're so fabulous<em>  
><em>You're so good to me Baby Baby<em>  
><em>You're so good to me Baby Baby<em>

_**(two hours later)**_

Zack barely managed to roll of his wife as he collapsed on his side of the bed. Sweat was dripping from him and Amy, as she snuggled up to him.

"That never gets old." Amy mused kissing him on the cheek, and tugging his arm protectively over her.

"I know, because you always manage to spice it up." Zack whispered, rolling his eyes playfully.

_Kiss me gently  
>Always I know<br>Hold me love me  
>Don't ever go<br>_

"I love you babe." Zack added after a moment, his hand drifting over her stomach drawing small circles.

"I love you more." Amy said beaming up at her husband. "I feel all sticky, you want to take a shower?"

Zack shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure, it'd give me a chance to take you against the shower wall, we haven't done that in forever." He teased rolling out of bed, and heading towards their bathroom to start the water.

Amy grinned, she knew what was in the bathroom. It was her surprise, and she was hoping that Zack would like it.

_You're so good to me Baby Baby_  
><em>You're so good to me Baby Baby<em>

Zack returned a few seconds later holding up a positive pregnancy test. "I knew there was a reason I've always loved your stomach." He said grinning happily at her.

Amy merely smiled happy to have her husband home.

* * *

><p><strong>Since we basically descided that this is thier song, I though I might as well write a story to it. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Please review, and favorite this oneshot. Please and thank you.<strong>


End file.
